


I never liked being intimate until now.

by raindothfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Love, Passion, Smut, alex danvers - Freeform, doing to the do, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindothfall/pseuds/raindothfall
Summary: This was written for Sanvers Week on Tumblr - Hosted by @queercapwriting - Alex first experience with Maggie - the night before 2X09.





	I never liked being intimate until now.

The kissing had become a little more heated, the kisses became deeper as they were moving down her neck and onto her chest. Alex couldn’t quite believe how good this felt, kissing Maggie was enough for her, but this was something else, this was intimacy. 

Alex was so nervous, but so turned on, her cheeks were blush red, she had never felt like this and to this scale before. 

Alex let out a moan as Maggie nibbled on her neck. Maggie smirked and continued to nibble, kissing up to her eat and bitting her lobe gently. 

Maggie whispered as she continued to nibble and kiss. 

“You like that…?”

Alex let out a breathy response. “Oh god yes…”

Maggie smirked and began to kiss across her cheek and kissing her mouth. She pulled Alex closer. She could tell she was so nervous and decided it was best to lead her. Maggie reached for Alex’s hand and lead it to up her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra and she let Alex cup her breasts. 

“Go where your body takes you…trust me…i’ll probably like it…just let go…” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex was so turned on from the feel of her soft breasts, she blushed even more at how soft Maggie’s skin was. She was so nervous to do anything more but she decided to try. She slowly moved her fingers, rubbing Maggie’s nipple between her thumb and finger.

Maggie moaned.

“That’s it Danvers…”

Alex pulled away and looked at Maggie, she liked her lips and then went in, and went for it deep and fierce. She kissed Maggie deeply, then going for her neck and reached for the hem of Maggie’s shirt.

Alex helped her to pull her shift off, as Maggie raised her arms. Alex drunk in her beauty. 

“W…wow…”

Maggie let us a cute chuckle and began to take of Alex’s shirt. Alex would never dream of not wearing a bra. Her bra was basic and black. After all it was only for work.

“I need…i need to…invest in something…better…” Alex nervously spoke.

“You are beautiful as you are Danvers…now lets get this off…and those trousers too…”

Maggie began to take off Alex’s Bra as Alex fumbled out of her trousers to reveal her black boxer’s. Maggie thought it was kind cute and kinda badass.

She smiled at her and leaned back.

“Wanna take off my jeans…” she smirked at Alex.

Alex looked her nervously, she knew what this meant. 

Alex's hands shook as she took of Alex’s belt, she threw the belt on the floor. She then unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped them. She slid them off and threw them on the floor to reveal her black lacy underwear. 

“You are so beautiful…” she uttered as she leaned over Maggie and began to kiss her fiercely.

Alex felt the softness of her skin on Maggie’s. She stopped kissing for breathe, resting her lips on Maggie’s forehead.

Alex then kissed her forehead and nose and began to run her eyes down her body. She was hungry.

Maggie looked her her and held Alex’s face. She could see she was hungry, but could also sense her nerves.

“You can go as fast or slow as you want…don’t worry…i am here…”

Alex smiled and kissed her deeply, it was true she was nervous but she was so hungry for Maggie, she wanted to go fast but knew it probably was better so slow it down.

Alex kissed Maggie’s neck and began to slowly work down her body. She worked down to her chest and slowly kissing her breasts, kissing and nipple. She knew that girls liked their nipples playing with, especially with the tongue and mouth so decided to try it slowly on Maggie. 

Alex grabbed her nipple in her teeth and gently began to run her tongue over the tip. 

Maggie arched her back as she enjoyed Alex’s go, and already she was really impressed. She had been with a few first time girls, but there was something about Alex that was different. Maybe it was because Alex actually liked her and didn’t want to use her for the sex and wanted to be intimate with her. 

Alex began to suck on the nipple, licking in circles around and reaching her hand to cup the other.

“God Alex…” Maggie moaned. Alex smirked as she kissed across her chest and began to repeat the same on the other breast. 

Maggie was so turned on, she couldn’t believe how good Alex was. 

Alex smirked as she began to kiss down her stomach. Lightly nibbling as she went down.

“God…when did you…”

Alex smirked. “I may never have had sex with a woman but i am no nun Maggie…”

Maggie laughed. “Thank lord…”

Alex began to lick her belly button and kissing her stomach gently and blowing raspberries on it to make Maggie laugh and tickle her.

“Alex…i was…enjoying that…”

“Sorry…” Alex smirked and began to kiss lower and lower. She reached her panties lined and kissed over her panties to tease. Maggie grabbed the sheets.

Alex began to move across, kissing her thighs and nibbling gently. Working up and down to tease. She was starting to feel nervous now, there was nothing left to kiss and now she really had to be more intimate, the most she had ever been with a woman. 

Alex worked back up her leg and began to kiss up her body, onto her neck and deeply kissed Maggie.

“H-How…am i doing…?” Alex asked. 

Maggie smiled. “You are doing amazing…perfect…you don’t need to be scared…” Maggie cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. “Just keep going with the flow…you are better than you think, brilliant infact.”

Alex smiled, she was so happy being reassured. Maggie had a way of doing that, making her feel validated.

Alex kissed her deep on last time and slid down to her legs. She liked her lips and leaned over her underwear. She kissed over it lightly and gently and then began to slide down her underwear. 

Maggie was neatly trimmed. Alex took a deep breathe and gently parted Maggie’s legs. Alex went down gently, kissing her gently before kissing her lips. She was wet and tasted good. Alex slowly began to take them gently sicking on them.

Maggie groaned and arched her back, she was starting to throb.

Alex kissed, pulling gently at her lips each time, tasting her wetness with each kiss. 

Alex then leaned back and looked up to Maggie, she was biting her lip. 

Alex slid her hands on Maggie’s thighs and leaned right in and began to suck on her clit.

“Alex…fuck…”

Alex kissed and sucked her her clit gently, she could feel Maggie getting wetter, she could feel it pulsing through her body and she jerked and arched more into the sofa. 

“Jesus…Alex…”

Alex began sicking more and looked up to see Maggie’s body responding, it was time to take her over the edge.

Alex began to lick up and down the her lips, gently sucking and biting her clit in intervals.

Maggie took a cushion and put it over her face, biting on it and moaning into it. 

Alex reached up to try and take it off her.

“I like to hear you moan for me baby…”

Alex smirked and began to lick in shapes and letters, she had read that this drove women wild and was something good to send them over the edge and Maggie was responding. 

Gribbing her nails into the sofa as she reached for Alex’s head. She directed her where she needed her to be, getting the most out of her clit to send her over the edge. She lot her hand in her soft curls.

Alex smirked and continued licking and sucking where Maggie has instructed, Maggie tasted amazing, she was worried she wouldn’t enjoy this but this was the most turned on Alex had ever been. The most happiest she had felt and she was blessed to be doing this with someone who she did, really like.

Alex kept working on it, rubbing her hands up and down and thighs to help send her over the edge, she kept working on her clit, sucking and nibbling, licking and sucking. 

Maggie’s back arched and her legs began to buck. She was close.

“Oh god…Alex…fuck…i’m gunna…”

Alex smirked and reached up for her hand so that Maggie could squeeze it as she came.

Alex licked in circles and sucked on her clit until Maggie’s legs bucked and she came. Her wetness leaking through her lips. Alex smiled and gently licked her to clean her up. 

Maggie’s breathe depended.

“Jesus…fuck…”

Alex smiled as she kept hold onto her hand, she began to kiss up Maggie’s body and leaned right over her.

“God…you are so beautiful right now…I can’t believe i just did that…”

Maggie breathy spoke.

“You…you…better believe…it Danvers…”

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead giving her chance to breathe.

“I never liked being intimate…not until now…god i am so gay…”

Maggie laughed and she took a deeper breathe and pulled herself up and flipping Alex to be laid where she was.

“Yeah you are…and now…it’s your turn…”

With that, Maggie kissed Alex deeply, it was time for her moment of bliss.


End file.
